


Fox Plush

by StarStorm21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi, Arthur, and Lewis are out so Mystery and Galahad have a date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Plush

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr a month ago but apparently never put it here.

“Alright their gone,” Galahad announced as he watched the van drive down the street.

“Good,” Mystery said. His body then began to morph until he went from a medium sized dog to an average sized teenage human, “So what’s on the schedule for our own date night?”

“Well I’ve got some movies and I ordered some pizza,” Galahad replies. He discreetly fingered the box in his hoody pocket, wondering when the right time to give it to Mystery would be.

“Great, you remembered to get me a large right?” Mystery asked.

“Yes, and I made sure to have chicken on it to,” Galahad answered.

“Awesome!”

The night went on as expected. Mystery eating his entire large pizza and even a few slices of Galahad’s. They laughed at all the horrible effects in the movies and kissed during a few of the romantic scenes.

Once all the movies were over and the two were just relaxing on the couch Galahad decided that now was the right time to give Mystery his gift. He pulled out the small box and handed to the other boy.

Mystery gave Galahad a smile and opened the box to see what was inside. He gives a small confused frown as he pulled the small plush fox into view.

Galahad shrugged, it was really more a of gag gift than anything but he hoped that Mystery would at least like it.

“I saw it in a toy shop and thought of you.” He shifted so he could point to it. “Look it’s even got red eyes like you.”

Mystery nodded as if in thought. “True but its fur is the same color as your hair. It kinda looks like what our kids would look like,” he chuckled, “You’re not trying to tell me something are you?”

“What?!” Galahad spluttered, “Dude no! Besides we can’t even have kids were both boys.”

Mystery gave a shrug. “Well right now we are, but did you forget I’m a shape shifter. I can give you a demonstration if you want.” Eyebrow wiggle.

Well now Galahad’s face was very red and he looked like he was trying to bury his face in his hoody. “No I’m fine thank you,” he protested.

“You sure, I can do more than just turn into a female” Mystery joked.

“Ahh bad boyfriend,” Galahad shouted, swatting at Mystery.

Mystery caught the hand and used it to pull Galahad closer.

Galahad was only able to get out a small “eep” before lips were on his.

After the kiss Galahad gave a pout though it was clear he wasn’t really mad anymore.

Mystery smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer. “I really do like the gift. It was cute and it’s nice that you got it for me.”

Galahad huffed but smiled back up at Mystery. “I’m glad you like it.”

Later that night Lewis, Vivi and Arthur would come back home to see Galahad curled up on the couch, clutching a white and red dog close.


End file.
